Continuation of numerical calculations of the electron bremsstrahlung spectrum is proposed, utilizing partial-wave functions in screened self-consistent potentials. Using Born approximation modified by the Elwert factor and a form factor as an interpolating guide, it is proposed to prepare tables of the bremsstrahlung spectrum for all Z, for incident electron kinetic energies 1-500 KeV. It is proposed to begin a study of the angular distribution of the bremsstrahlung radiation.